Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2}{5k} + \dfrac{-8}{5k}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{2 - 8}{5k}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-6}{5k}$